I wish
by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX
Summary: Rose has always loved Dimitri, her sister's cousin, since they met in fifth grade when the dragomir's adopted her. But as always he was taken by someone. Nobody knows how Rose feels she is constantly bullied and is very self-conscious. She wishes Dimitri saw her as someone to love instead of like a sister. Will her wish come true?


**I wish...**

**Summary: Rose has always loved Dimitri, her sister's cousin, since they met in fifth grade when the dragomir's adopted her. But as always he was taken by someone. Nobody knows how Rose feels she is constantly bullied and is very self-conscious. She wishes Dimitri saw her as someone to love instead of like a sister. Will her wish come true?**

**This is just a one-shot that came into my head while listening to this song called "Million Bucks" by ****Cimorelli. They are great and you should definitely listen to them! They do a lot of covers!**

**I don't recall anything of the idea of this... I SWEAR!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Academy! I only own the plot!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Nicole**

* * *

Ever since that day that day when Rose's parents died in the fire that appeared in her house, she felt that nobody would love her. Sure her parents did, but if they were the only people that loved her, then why did they get taken away? She had scars on her skin from the burning fire. It happened while she was trying to escape. Her parents always told her _"Don't look back. Don't wait for us. No matter what is happening."_ Rose never understood what they meant until then.

Considering she had no known family, the police put her in an orphanage. Of course she was scared, what ten year old wouldn't be. Surrounded by people you don't know, waiting for a stranger to come and adopt you. And finally, after waiting there three months, someone came. Someone nice and caring. Rhea **(A/N I think that is how you spell her name)** Dragomir.

She took Rose to her house, which was average size. Outside, standing was a man who looked around his thirty's or forty's with blonde hair and green eyes., which she was assuming was her husband, a girl with platinum blonde hair and bright green eyes, who looked about Rose's age, and a boy with brown chin-length hair and brown eyes, he looked maybe a few years older than her. She also couldn't help but notice that he didn't look similar to the Dragomir's (Besides Reah's brown hair)

"Everyone, this is Rose." They waved at Rose, as she stood next to Rhea. "And Rose, this is my husband Eric, "She pointed to the man, "my daughter Lissa,"then the girl with blonde hair green eyes," and Dimitri, my nephew." Lastly pointing to the boy with the brown hair and brown eyes. "We took Dimitri into our home after his parents died in a car accident, his mom was my sister."

"Hi," Rose said quietly.

"Rose! We are going to be the _best_ of friends!" Lissa shouted, breaking the silence. She smiled at her nervously.

"Lissa, how about you show Rose to her room." Eric said.

"Okay! Follow me Rose!" Wow, she is one energetic person, Rose thought.

She let go of Rhea's hand which she had been holding the whole time, and followed Lissa into the house and up the stairs.

_=I wish...=_

The room was painted a dark purple, but not to dark where it looked like black. The carpet way a fuzzy black, that made the wall color look a little lighter and look stood out. There was a bed with purple and black swirls and flowers on the duvet, which was in the left corner of the room, facing the wall that the door was on. Now I, for one, have never been a huge fan of flowers, but it did look really nice and almost completed the room. On the side of the door, there was a desk that had a spinning chair in front of it. Also the desk had built in shelves above for books, or decorations. Next to the bed was a nightstand, which was empty for me to place things on it… no that I had much though. The closets were on the left wall (When you stood in the doorway) and there was a door that was on the right wall (when you stood in the doorway) which led to a bathroom. It was plain and simple. Black tiles on the floor, red painted walls, a shower/bath. Toilet, a sink with cabinets underneath, and above the sink was a mirror and if you pulled the mirror, it had a cabinet with tiny shelves placed inside. On the ceiling, which was white, was two lights.

Rose laid down on her bed, relaxing for a few minutes before having to unpack the single box that lay on the floor, next to the door **(A/N Hehe! That rhymes!) **She had finally got Lissa to give her some space after she toured the house. Which she found had all bedrooms and one bathroom in the hallway upstairs, a kitchen, living room, office, game room, bathroom, and a guest room on the first floor. They had an in-ground pool in the backyard with a hot tub and a patio with a grill, table with chairs, and also the concrete around the pool had chairs to lay back and tan, with tiny square tables next to them, and an umbrella over all of them.

Rose sighed and got up to unpack her box. Her family had decided to each have a good sized box to put in the shed that was behind their house just in case something happened and they lost their possessions(like what happened in the fire) that if anyone survived we would have a box of our most important things, or memories. When her parents died, Rose took my box and decided to place their things in their coffin with them. It was hard, but it was the right thing to do.

Rose opened the box, looking at all the things. She had pictures of friends, her baby pictures, a heart locket necklace her mother gave her, a gold bracelet her father had given her. She had her great-grandmother's wedding ring, a picture of her parents and her that was taken two weeks before the fire. Rose also had pictures of her growing up, her first report card (which was very good), and she had her family heirloom ring. These were the things most important to her. Not things like a favorite shirt, or favorite CD… it was things that were close to heart.

As Rose pulled the last picture out, her hand hit a light, delicate chain. Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion. She never remembered putting that in there. Her hand reached in, and pulled up a key necklace. The key loop was shaped as a heart and was silver. **(Pic on profile)** There was a note taped to the chain.

_Dear Rose,_

_We were going to give this to you for your eleventh birthday, but if you are reading this, it means something has happened and we are no longer with you. Mommy and Daddy love you so so much and you will always have a special place in our hearts. We will miss you, and I hope you are living life to its fullest. We thought you would love this necklace and that is why mommy placed it in here. Just in-case something were to happen, you would have it. We love you Rosie, don't _ever _forget that. I hope that you are being treated very well, and always know that mommy and daddy are watching over you. _

_Love,_

_Mommy and Daddy_

Tears started falling from her eyes, as she read the note.

"Rose," A hesitant voice came from the doorway. She looked up and saw Dimitri.

"Are you okay?" Rose shook her head. He came over to her and hugged her.

"I know how it feels. I lost my parents when I was six." He told her.

"I'm sorry." She cried into his chest. She felt something wet fall onto her head, and looked up. Dimitri was crying. Rose reached up, and with the pad of her thumb wiped the tears off his face.

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER**

It has been one year living with the Dragomir's, one year after Rose's parents died, one year since her crush for Dimitri grew more and more each passing day. She learned that he was one year older than her (and was Russian), and had a girlfriend, much to Rose's distaste. She was pretty, you had to admit it. She was skinny, blonde hair with blue eyes. She saw in school, that everyone would eye her. The boys with lust, the girls with jealousy.

She tries to get him to notice her, but it never works. He only sees her as a sister.

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER**

He has another girlfriend. Anna. She was also pretty. Rose envied her. Dimitri was close to her, even when he had a girlfriend, but now he was becoming more and more distant. It hurt Rose. He (and occasionally Lissa), but mostly Dimitri, were the only people she talked to about her parents and feelings. And now with him becoming more distant, it was getting harder.

_=I wish…=_

Rose sat on her bed, tears streaming freely down her face. Not wanting anyone to see them, she held them in all year. Dimitri ignoring her took its toll. Who would want to talk to her or be near her anyway? She had ugly scars, and wasn't pretty.

"Roza?" Dimitri's Russian accented voice flowed through the door. 'Roza' was her name in Russian, and Dimitri's nickname for her. He hadn't used it in over a year.

"Go away!" She shouted, hoping that you couldn't tell she had been crying.

"No. What's wrong?" He questioned.

"I said go away!" She heard a sigh at the other end, and retreating footsteps. _At least he is listening to me for once._ Rose thought. Oh how wrong she was.

A few moments later she heard a click and the door opened. There stood Dimitri with a key.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"And I thought I said no. Now tell me what is wrong." He demanded.

"You! You are what is wrong! Ever since your dumb girlfriend, _Anna_, showed up you have been ignoring me!" Rose exploded, finally opening up to him. The first time in a year.

"Rose-" He started.

"No! This is probably the longest conversation we have had this past year! Whenever I ask for your opinion you say 'nice' or 'that's great'. Whenever I ask for advice or someone to talk to you say 'I'm busy right now' or 'I can't, I am going out with Anna tonight'." She continued crying.

Dimitri sighed, scolding himself. He hadn't realized how much it hurt Rose. He was too busy worrying about Anna.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I'm sorry? I'm sorry? Is that really all you have to say! You know what get out! I hate you!" That really hurt him.

"You-you don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. Now get out!" She pointed towards the door, and he walked out.

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Apparently Dimitri broke-up with Anna, but now he is with someone else. Katie. Rose hates her. She is always a bitch when Dimitri wasn't around. One time she told Rose that she was un-lovable because of her scars. I knew she was right. The only people who talks to me is Eric, Rhea, and Lissa. Dimitri barely does, only if he has to. Sometimes Rose wished she died in that fire with her parents. Her life would have been much easier.

Rose wears that key necklace every day. I only take it off to shower or sleep; otherwise it is always seen on my neck. It means a lot to me. And when Katie said it was a piece of shit and that it was fake (which she know for a fact it was neither of those) it hurt. Of course Dimitri wasn't there though. Even though she knew better and that it was a lie, it still hurt. It was the last thing Rose received from her parents. That night she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Rose is now fourteen and going into her first year of high school **(A/N Rose was ten and going into fifth grade at the beginning.) **Dimitri had to drive her and Lissa to school, considering that he could drive **(You can drive at a really young age in certain states. My mom's friend's friend's daughters live somewhere where they start driving at age 14! No lie!)**. Lissa would sit in the back with her; Dimitri refused to talk to her. She hate it how he ignores her. It hurts… badly. Rose doesn't get it. Sure she said she hated him, what? Two years ago? She was angry and upset, he had it coming. Good news is though that he broke up with Katie. Bad news is that he has a new girlfriend… Nikki.

Nikki looked like someone who came off of a playboy magazine, and was also a total slut. She didn't get why Dimitri would date someone like that. Rose knows he had some pretty bad girlfriends, but not like this. Nikki 'rules' the school. Her daddy apparently is the principle, so she gets away with everything, she is also 'daddy's little girl'. Ugh.

_=I wish…=_

Rose sat in her room crying. Today she was bullied. Sure people have said not so nice things to her, but this time it was bad… really bad. They made fun of her being adopted and parentless; they made fun of her scars; or how she was going to be lonely for the rest of her life. All these _horrible_ things.

Dimitri heard soft sobbing from outside Rose's door, as he walked down the hallway. He considered leaving her alone, considering what happened last time, but decided against it. He opened the unlocked door and what he saw made him freeze.

"Aunt Rhea! Uncle Eric! Come quick! Please!" He shouted. He heard pounding footsteps as he ran to Rose's side. **(If you don't like descriptions of blood, skip this part.)** There she lay, on her bed, her wrists slit and a bloody razor in her hand.** (Okay, it is over)**

Dimitri heard a gasp from the door way and soon felt to presences next to him. Good thing Lissa wasn't home to see this, she would have been devastated. Rhea was a doctor, so she knew what to do. Ten minutes later, Rose's wrists were wrapped tightly, to stop the bleeding, but not too tightly to be uncomfortable and block her circulation. Dimitri stayed with her the whole night.

"Rose? Rose, sweetie?" Rhea shook her, the next morning. Rose groaned.

"Roza!" Dimitri was relieved that she was alive and breathing.

"Get away from me! I'm not lovable! You should have just left me to die!" She shouted at us.

"Honey, what do you mean you are not lovable, of course you are." Eric said.

"No, I'm not! They said so themselves. I will be lonely for the rest of my life! Who wants to date some ugly girl with scars?" Rose sobbed. The Dragomir's and Dimitri couldn't believe that she thought that.

"Rose, you're not ugly. You are the most beautiful girl in the world." They turned to see who had said that. It was Lissa. Rose continued sobbing; still not believing that she was beautiful.

* * *

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

Rose was bullied more and more each coming day. Each night she would cry herself to sleep. Cry for her parents, Dimitri, her life, the Dragomir's, her old life, everything.

Dimitri started talking to her a little more after what happened five months ago, but not that much. Rose was hurting more and more.

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Lissa and Rose have grown closer each year. Since Dimitri was ignoring her, she needed someone to talk to, she would never replace Dimitri, but she needed someone. She also trusted Lissa, after all they were non-biological sisters. Dimitri had a new girlfriend, Tasha. He had finally dumped the playboy looking girl, and got together with this new bitch. She acted just like Katie. And now because of the things Rose had said to Tasha, Dimitri refuses to talk to her, because obviously she had told him

_=I wish…=_

Rose has had enough of Dimitri ignoring her. She was going to go approach him about it. She searched the house for him. Looking in the kitchen, office, living room, game room, guest room, Rhea and Eric's bedroom, his bedroom and Lissa's bedroom. She even checked the two bathrooms and laundry room. Finally she stopped at her bedroom about to give up. Well, that was before she opened the door. As she walked in with her head down, she heard a light rustle. Rose's head shot up. Dimitri was standing there… holding a piece of paper. A paper she let no one see, no one knew about it… until now.

Dimitri hated how Rose treated all his girlfriends, they were always nice to her and she acted like an immature brat back at them. He went to go look for Rose, to confront her about it. He looked in her room, but she wasn't there.

As he went to close the door, something caught his eye. A piece of paper. He knew he shouldn't read it, but he couldn't help himself.

I picked up the paper and read the top.

_What I wish from Dimitri…_

_-I wish Dimitri would stop ignoring me._

_-I wish Dimitri would talk to me like he used to._

_-I wish Dimitri could see the way his girlfriends really treated me._

_-I wish Dimitri would hold me when I am sad._

_-I wish Dimitri would notice me._

_-I wish Dimitri would think I am beautiful._

_-I wish Dimitri would help me with the bullying in school._

_-I wish Dimitri would see why I treated his girlfriends the way I do._

_-I wish Dimitri would realize how much it hurts that he is ignoring me._

_-I wish Dimitri would see me as more than a sister._

_-I wish Dimitri would notice how much I love him_

_-I wish Dimitri would love me._

He was shocked. He never knew Rose felt that way. He felt horrible for ignoring her. He was upset by the way she treated all his girlfriends, and how she said she hated him. He never realized how much it hurt her though.

Dimitri heard a gasp from the doorway. He looked over and there stood Rose, fresh tears glistening in her eyes.

"Roza-" He started. She shook her head.

"Now you know. Now you know all my feelings. The things I dream of, everything. Are you happy now?" Rose tried to fight off the tears, but she just couldn't, they were too strong. The traitor tears over flowed, leaving thin, wet trail marks down her face as the tears dripped off of her chin and onto her chest and the black carpeting.

"You are-" Dimitri tried again, but Rose cut him off.

"I love you Dimitri. Okay, I hate it when you have girlfriends, I hate all of them. They are mean to me, and they are all pretty and I'm not! I get why you won't talk to me. No one wants to be seen socializing with the ugly girl!" It pained Dimitri, knowing that Rose thought so lowly of herself.

"Roza you are beautiful! So, so beautiful." He informed her.

"You are just saying that! You don't mean it!" More tears streamed down her face.

"Yes, I do mean it Rose!"

Dimitri walked over to her and held her, allowing her to cry into his chest. Just like she wished for.

"Roza, shh. I got you. You're beautiful to me. I never realized how much me ignoring you hurt you so bad. I wish I saw the way my girlfriends treated you. I wish I understood how you felt. I love you Rose. Not in a brother-sister way. In a husband-wife kind of way." Rose gasped.

Did he mean it? Or was he just saying that?

"You mean it?" She looked so small, and delicate in his arms.

"Yes, Roza. I do mean it. I love you with all my heart. I will love you forever and never stop." He said.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." And Dimitri meant it. He will always love her. No matter what.

* * *

**Thoughts? Let me know! This is my first one-shot (besides song-fics) and I think it came out pretty well. I am happy with it, and I hope you are to! And wow! This took a REALLY long time to write. Over seven hours! (With a few breaks here and there) but I kept checking it over, and realized that sometimes I was writing in first person instead of third person. Has that ever happened to any of you? And I also want to say that it is correct that Rose is fourteen and in her first year of high school. I don't know about where you live and all of your rules and how your grades go, but where I live, I will be fourteen by the time I am in high school… and NO I HAVE NOT SKIPPED ANY GRADES! Also it is true about where you can drive at the age of fourteen in certain states.**

**I know in the beginning Lissa said that they were going to be the best of friends, and they are in this story, but I didn't really mention it, because I wanted to focus more on Dimitri and Rose.**

**Wow. This story is NINE pages long and over 3,600 words! Longest I have EVER written! **

**Reviews/Favorites/and Follows are highly appreciated!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this, I know I enjoyed writing it for everyone!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Nicole**


End file.
